The Doctor And The Deadpool: Series 3
by Big Chapters
Summary: The Doctor finds himself stuck with Deadpool once again in this 3rd installment of The Doctor & The Deadpool. Series 3, I hope, shall be as crazy, random and wacky as the previous 2! If popular enough, this will be an ongoing series. Chapter 2 now up: Floor 500. The Supreme Master is reacquainted with the TARDIS.
1. Prologue: What are you, Canadian?

**The Doctor & The Deadpool: Series 3**

**Prologue OR "What are you, Canadian or something?"**

**"Buh-Bye now, Cable!" Deadpool said as he gently pushed him out of the TARDIS. "Great story and all but we got things to do!"**

**Cable said goodbye to the Doctor and made his way out of the blue police box. **

**"Um... You're not going too?" the Doctor asked. "We're home, just like you asked."**

**Deadpool pondered over this statement before answering. "I suppose..." He shrugged his shoulders and exited the TARDIS. The doctor followed him out. **

**"It was great meeting you Deadpool. You really are one of a kind!"**

**"Gee willigers, Doc! You ain't so bad yerself if I say so-"**

**"DEADPOOL! YOU'RE HOME!" It was Weasel, Deadpool's sometimes flatmate, sometimes sidekick. Today he was neither. Deadpool gasped at the sight of his sweaty nerdy friend running towards them. "Quick!" Deadpool yelled throwing himself and the doctor into the TARDIS and slamming the doors shut behind them. He ran to the console and pushed as many leavers and buttons as he could until the police box hummed and hawed and eventually began its whirring TARDIS sound.**

**"Deadpool you idiot! What have you done?! Why?! Where are we going?!" The Doctor yelled in a flustered frenzy-he hated when Deadpool played with the TARDIS's console.**

**"I was kinda hoping you could answer the when and where questions. As to why, is cause I had to get away from Weasel-he's such a buzz kill!"**

**The doctor ran his hand over his face, wondering whether he should change the TARDIS's current coordinates to a place where Deadpool could never escape. But that would be cruel, and the doctor didn't like being cruel unless he necessarily had to be. He sighed a deep, loud and heavy sigh. "Ok Deadpool... I guess one more crazy random (even wacky) adventure couldn't hurt."**

**"Yay!" Deadpool cheered and gave the doctor a giant bear hug.**

**"Ok I get it-please stop!" Deadpool let go. "All I ask for is no multiple crossovers! The last one hurt my head- a lot!"**

**Deadpool looked at the doctor n surprise. "You know about the fourth wall too?! That there's some guy out there writing our very words!"**

**"What?" The doctor demanded. "Don't be absurd Deadpool-even I know there's no such thing as the fourth wall! That would be like saying there's no S-"**

**The TARDIS stopped dead with a THUMP!**

**"'THUMP!'?!" Deadpool exclaimed. **

**"'Thump' is never good." The doctor said as he checked the console monitors. **

**"Where are we, doc?"**

**The doctor slapped the screens with his hands and flashes his sonic screwdriver at them. "It's no good-where ever we are there's some sort of signal interfering with the TARDIS. We'll be lucky if I can get her set up to get us out of here!"**

**"Well then..." Deadpool chuckled nervously as he opened the door. "Let's hope we don't have to leave to quickly, aye?"**

**"What are you, Canadian or something?" The doctor laughed as they both left the TARDIS.**

**"Yes actually. You got a problem with that?!"**

**NEXT: **

**Little alien girl**


	2. Chapter 1: Little Alien Girl

**The Doctor & The Deadpool - Series 3, Chapter 1: Little Alien Girl**

Both the Doctor and Deadpool stood out of the TARDIS and onto a world with a very technological alien feel to it. The air had a purple hue to it and the aliens walking about, going about their daily business gave it away that they were no longer on Earth.

"Don't say it." said the Doctor. Deadpool gave him an odd look.

"Say what?"

" "_We're not in Kansas anymore"._" said the Doctor in his best Deadpool imitation.

Deadpool shrugged. "Guilty as proven."

"I've been spending too much time with you…" the Doctor sighed as they began to explore the new alien city. The city itself wasn't unlike that of New York City, its tall skyscrapers and street vendors.

"Here. Stick this guppy fish in your ear." the Doctor ordered Deadpool.

"Why?"

"It helps you translate foreign and alien languages. You'll be able to understand what the people of this planet if they decide to talk to you."

Deadpool lifted up his mask and stuck the fish into his ear and quickly pulled his mask down before anyone saw his horrifically scarred face. They kept walking until a little alien girl approached them. She had dark blue skin, pointy ears and buttons for eyes. Bright green buttons. _"Spooky!"_ Deadpool thought and shivered.

"Can you help me?" the little alien girl asked innocently.

"Sure thing, little girl." said Deadpool, kneeling down to meet her at head height.

"Deadpool-"

"Hold on, Doc. This little girl has asked for our help. What's up little girl?"

As Deadpool spoke with the little girl, the Doctor went over to the nearest street vendor and purchased what looked like a giant slab of raw meat.

"Excuse me, little girl." said the Doctor, interrupting her conversation with Deadpool. She looked up at him innocently, but her features froze instantly as soon as she saw the strange looking slab of meat. "FETCH!" he yelled and threw the slab of meat as far as he could. The little girl's innocent features transformed instantly into those of a ferocious bull dog. She got down on all fours, now snarling viciously, and chased after the meat, tearing into it with her razor sharp fangs.

Deadpool stood up to full height, utterly and totally speechless. "Well… that's new!"

The Doctor gave a chuckle. "I've been on this planet before. When you get to me as old as I am, you pick up a few tricks along the way."

"Uh huh. So where exactly are we then?"

The Doctor didn't get to answer Deadpool's question, as another alien approached them. This time, the Doctor.

"Excuse me, Sir. But is that blue box over there _your_ vehicle?" the alien asked.

"Yes. Why?"

"I believe its being apprehended." he said, pointing over to the TARDIS.

The Doctor gasped as he looked to see two very large and official looking aliens lifting the TARDIS up onto their shoulders.

"OY!" the Doctor yelled as he and Deadpool began to give chase. "That's _my_ TARDIS-give it back!"

As they got closer, two more large and official looking aliens appeared, stopping them in their paths.

"Halt!" they snarled menacingly.

"Heil!" Deadpool retorted, saluting the men with his arm in the air, a finger under his nose. "Ve Vish to retrieve our box!"

"The Supreme Master says no!" the slightly larger of the two aliens announced. "Under Section XYZ of the Supreme Master Act, all unauthorized vehicles, including 'big blue boxes' are not permitted, and are to be sent to the Supreme Master himself upon apprehension."

"Huh. I'm surprised a big guy like yourself could remember all that!" Deadpool commended the alien.

"I do try my best…" the alien replied, shuffling his feet awkwardly.

"And if we wanted to retrieve on of those said 'big blue boxes', how would we go about seeing the Supreme Master?" the Doctor inquired.

"Up there." said the smaller of the two aliens, pointing up at the tallest skyscraper in the area. "Floor 500."

**NEXT: '**_**FLOOR 500'**_


	3. Chapter 2: Floor 500

**The Doctor & The Deadpool Series 3, Chapter 2: Floor 500**

***Authors Note: The character of The Supreme Master is not the Doctor's arch nemesis The Master. Just a little FYI for you Whovians out there reading this, so I don't get your hopes up. Sorry.***

Floor 500. Throne Room of the Supreme Master. The Supreme Master himself sat upon his throne, wearing a crimson red full face mask which concealed the broken, beaten and scarred features of his face, and a lavender coloured cape, three times the length of the Supreme Master's full body height when stretched out to full length, which had a fur collar and a fur trim at the very bottom of the cape. His henchmen entered the room. He stood up as they entered, as they were carrying what he been longing to see for the first time in a very long time.

"I see you have acquired a big blue box!" the Master noted, a huge grin on his face, visible even through his mask.

"Yes, Sir." they grunted, heaving the Police Box in on their shoulders.

"Bring it closer to me." the Supreme Master ushered them forward just as they were about to set the big blue box down. "My knees are not what they used to be, I can't walk as far as I would like to."

The two henchmen huffed and puffed and eventually managed to set the TARDIS down in front of their feeble old Supreme Master.

"Ah, yes. It's been so long since I last lay eyes on you…" he whispered, stroking it gently with his hands, almost hugging it. "I wonder who's tagging along with him this time." he pondered, referring to the Doctor's fondness of having a time travelling partner.

"Supreme Master, Sir?" a henchman approached the Master. He got down on one knee his head knelt in the direction of the floor. "The owner of the apprehended vehicle has arrived to collect his property."

"Great!" the Supreme Master said rubbing his hands together, a menacing grin on his face. "Send _them_ in!"

**NEXT: **_**Elevator Talk **_


End file.
